The Power of a Child
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: Just a bit of fluff which proves that even Demona has gentle side.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles or any of it. The only things I own (as far as this story is concerned) are the idea, the story itself, and Jeremie. So no kill I!**

**Author's Note: This is just a little bit of fluff that entered into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. If enough people review I might be convinced to write more, or to write a sequel. n.n So therefore, review!**

Demona let out a snarl as she heard an explosion. Humans, they didn't need her killing them really; half the time they were killing each other much more effectively. The other half though... Anyway, that hardly mattered at the moment. _Might as well go and see the damage; see how many humans I no longer have to deal with. Who knows, I may have cause to celebrate today._ Flying that direction she eventually perched on top of an apartment complex across the street from the fire. She listened and watched as firefighters battled the fire and called back information back and forth. According to what they were saying it had been a gas fire. From what she knew of such things that would account for the explosion and the fireball that she had seen go up.

Watching all of the humans below made her want to sneer. A disgusting race to be sure, it was a miracle they hadn't all died out yet. However, as with all the times before when she had watched a fire like this, she stayed until it was put out. She stayed and watched as everyone trickled away to let things fully cool down before the investigation the next day. It was thus, with that area of Manhattan eerily quiet when she would have finally left, that she heard the sound of a child crying. It all too strongly reminded her of the hatchlings she had helped raise back when the clan had been whole. It reminded her of what she wished had been with her daughter... With a barely growled curse at herself she glided over to the other building and dragged herself in through a window frame that no longer housed a window.

She tried to ignore that deep motherly urge as she continued to hear the crying. She tried to brush it off as her curiosity getting the better of her. She knew better, subconsciously at least. Winding her way through the charred claustrophobic maze in an effort to find the noise she eventually stumbled into a room that had barely been touched. Sitting on the floor, bawling his eyes out, was a two year old little boy. He was a dark blond that was heading toward red, though it was hard to tell due to the fact that his hair was singed and smoke and dust had settled on his hair. He was relatively alright, not a singe-mark on him except for his hair and his clothes. His face was red from crying through, and it somehow was the most heartbreaking sight Demona had ever seen.

In that instance she had two different gut level reactions. One was _human-KILL_, the other one was her motherly instinct screaming at her to pick him up and comfort him. The latter won out. Kneeling down, the red haired gargoyle scooped him up and started rocking him back and forth as she murmured comforting nothings. Apparently despite the centuries her motherly talents hadn't faded too much; and for that she was grateful as the little boy held onto her, crying. Eventually he calmed down some; either that or he had just run out of tears. Looking down at him as he started to nod off from the exhaustion of his emotional trauma she couldn't help but smile a little as her heart melted for the little boy. Even she couldn't leave a child to fend for himself, no matter what species he was.

Gently picking him up, she made for the window. No matter what the faults of this child's race, she wasn't going to have him suffer through anything like that ever again. As she glided back to her home she looked at the boy in her arms. He wasn't completely asleep yet, so she chanced a question. "Little one, what's your name?"

"Jeremie," was the murmured response before he finally fully nodded off. Demona smiled happily. She had a son now... A human son named Jeremie... Even though she felt vaguely that she should be horrified with herself she ignored it. This was the happiest she had felt in a long time.

"Goodnight Jeremie. Sleep well little one."

-Owari-


End file.
